


Roommates

by starbxcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader - Freeform, Legally Blonde References, like one sentence, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbxcks/pseuds/starbxcks
Summary: Y/n and Bucky realize they can't keep their feelings from each other anymore.basically,,,, they were roommates.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Roommates

“ _Liar!_ ” you shouted from your spot on the couch, throwing chocolate at the TV screen in sync with Elle Woods.

This was pathetic, but it’s fitting, really. Getting into a rebound relationship just to avoid your feelings? It was bound to come crashing down, and boy did it. It’s a real ego blow catching your “boyfriend” cheating on you with the girl he was trying to get over, but that’s not what you were upset about. You were upset at yourself for going the lengths you did to avoid your feelings for your roommate.

You tried, you really tried to not become a living, breathing cliché, but is it really your fault when you live with the real life version of Emmett and all the guys you’ve dated are Warner’s?

Your swooning and sulking was interrupted by the front door squeaking open.

_Speak of the devil and he shall come._

“Y/n? m’home!” Bucky announces as if he can’t see the top of your messy bun peeking out from the back of your shared couch. He smiles fondly to himself as he sets his keys and jacket down before plopping down next to you.

“Thought you were on a date with Cheryl?” you inquire, barely acknowledging him. You weren’t in the mood for company.

“I did, but I booked it when I heard from a little Russian birdie that my roommate was sulking over a guy that was never worth her time.” you turned your body to face the brunette and sighed heavily.

“I’m going to kill Natasha.”

“And I’m going to kill Parker.” Bucky rebutted, placing a hand on your thigh. Your body suddenly felt warmer and you quickly blamed it on the alcohol you’ve been nursing all evening.

“You shouldn’t have left your date, Buck. I’m perfectly fine with wallowing alone.”

“You know **_I’ll always be here for you_** , Y/n/n. ‘Sides, I don’t think it’ll work out between me and Cheryl.” you curse yourself for the feeling of relief that floods through you at his words.

“Why do you say that? I thought things were going well between you two?”

“She wasn’t you.” he answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Your head tilts in confusion and you struggle for a response.

“Bucky, what are you-?”

“She wasn’t you.” he repeats firmly, “she wasn’t the girl that’s always on my mind, the one that puts empty milk cartons back in the fridge and who’s never afraid to put me in my place when I get a little too full of myself.” you chuckle, mouth curving into a smirk.

“She didn’t have that adorable little smirk, either.” Bucky snuck a finger under your chin and lifted your face to meet his. “She wasn’t the girl I’ve been pathetically in love with for the past eight months.” hints of cigarette smoke and cinnamon candy fill your senses and you feel intoxicated. Piercing blue eyes flicker to your lips and you instinctively lean forward to meet his own in a fervent kiss. Bucky’s hands cup your face and you grasp onto his wrists as it deepens.

You feel light, like you’re floating. And drunk- from the alcohol you consumed earlier or from Bucky’s mouth, you aren’t sure, but you don’t want it to stop. His confession fights its way to the forefront of your mind and you reluctantly pull away.

“Wait, wait, wait,” your hands move to his broad shoulders to keep you steady.

“You’re in love with me?” Bucky’s glazed over eyes take in your confused expression and swollen lips and he feels horrified.

What the hell was wrong with him? You were just broken up with and he confesses his love to you.

_You’re an idiot, Barnes._

“Jesus Christ I’m an asshole.” he groans, standing from his seat to make as much space between you both. “I’m supposed to be comforting you! Instead I just made this about me. I’m so sorry, Y/n.”

“Bucky.”

“I completely understand if you never want to see me again,”

“Bucky.”

“I can even move out if you want. It might take a while to find a new place, but-”

“I love you too.” you bite your lip as you watch the rambling man in front of you stop his pacing and stare at you with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“What did you just say?” you move from your spot on the couch to stand in front of him.

“I love you too, so I think it’s best you stay. I can’t afford this apartment on my own.” Bucky snorts and pulls you closer.

“Have I ever told you how much you remind me of Emmett from Legally Blonde?” you question with a playful glint in your eye. Bucky lowers his face to meet your eyes.

“I don’t think you have. Care to tell me why?” soft lips brush against yours and you practically melt into his arms.

 _Later_ , you decide. You’ll tell him later.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is in bold!


End file.
